1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of equalizing a frequency domain in a cellular environment based on a Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) Filter-Bank Multi-Carrier (FBMC) system, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From among multi-carrier transmission methods, a QAM-based FBMC system corresponds to a frequency domain equalization method for improving a Bit Error Rate (BER) performance while maintaining an M-tap equalizer structure.
In this case, a QAM-FBMC transmission/reception method can separate M subcarriers into even-numbered subcarriers and odd-numbered subcarriers and then transmit and receive a signal through two different filters satisfying the orthogonality between a time axis and a frequency axis. In this case, it can be specified that a filter coupled to an even-numbered subcarrier is referred to as a first filter or an even filter and a filter coupled to an odd-numbered subcarrier is referred to a second filter or an odd filter. In this case, two filters, i.e. the first filter and the second filter, have the orthogonality, thereby enabling the transmission and reception of a QAM signal.